


How precious a Jellicle life is

by MJ1999



Series: Life of Delibub [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1999/pseuds/MJ1999
Summary: A year after Delibub has settled into the Jellicle tribe, she begins to feel more and more like she belongs. With the Jellicle ball only a few days away, the tribe is on high alert. But when two new arrivals complicate things, they attract the attention of a familiar ginger tom, and he has a few new tricks up his metaphorical sleeve.
Relationships: Alonzo (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Quaxo (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Rumpleteazer (Cats)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life of Delibub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Stars are dumb, you know?” Rumpleteazer said all of a sudden, pointing her paw to the sky. Embry propped up her chin on her paw to look at her. The two had been laying on the roof of an apartment building, stargazing.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“They’re just… _Dumb_ ! People wish on them like they’re _magic_ or some shit.” Rumpleteazer crossed her arms.

“Well, why can’t they be? You’ve all got the Heaviside Layer, and _that’s_ magic.” Embry shrugged.

“That’s _real_ magic. _Mistoffelees_ has _real_ magic. Stars are just… Pretty balls of _gas_ .” Rumpleteazer replied, “And when a rock or hunk of metal falls from space, it’s a _shooting_ star! Human’s have got to be _idiots_ to pour their heart and soul out to a hunk of _space debris_!”

“Well, you’re right about two things, Teazer…” Embry said quietly.

“What’s that?” Rumpleteazer turned over to look at her.

“Humans are stupid and stars are pretty.” Embry smiled. “Look, they make shapes in the sky.” She pointed up at one group of stars. “That’s Felis.”

“What’s it supposed to be?” Rumpleteazer asked.

“A cat!” Embry replied. Rumpleteazer squinted and turned her head every which way.

“I don’t see it.”

“You aren’t looking hard enough, man. It’s there. And it’s a _lot_ cooler than the one next to it.” Embry pointed at another constellation. “That’s Antlia. It’s an _air pump_.” she laughed.

“Ah, that’s a load of hot air!” Rumpleteazer playfully smacked Embry on the chest.

“Actually the air would be quite cold, coming out of a pump so fast,” Embry smirked.

“Well, you’re _full of_ hot air,” Rumpleteazer remarked. Embry stuck her tongue out, rolling out of the way before Rumpleteazer pounced on her. Rumpleteazer landed with a _thud_ on the hard roof, chin first. “Ow, _fuck_!” She rubbed her chin and got up, shaking her fur. Embry laid there on her side, leaning her chin on her hand. She gave Rumpleteazer a playful kissy face but was soon put in her place by a swift tackle. The two were sent sprawling on the roof, rolling and cackling so loud you’d think all of London would be able to hear them. But to them, they were the only two cats in the whole entire world. _Until_ …  
  
“What are you two lovebirds up to?” Mungojerrie asked, pulling himself up onto the roof.

“Oh, just plotting your inevitable doom, the usual.” Embry snickered.

“ _Really_ ! That’s such a funny coincidence, Teazer and me were doin’ the same thing _last night_!” Mungojerrie shot back. Embry gasped.

“I have been betrayed! Teazer! How could you!?” She faked fainting. “I think I’m going to die of grief! Your betrayal has killed me!”

“Oh, well then that was easy now, wasn’t it?” Mungojerrie laughed, giving Embry a little shove.

“ _Woah_ , man, calm down, you’re gonna roll me off the damn roof!” Embry got up and brushed herself off. “This was nice, but I need to go. I’m meeting Delibub for a late-night walk in the park. I plan on finding her a mate and it’s _going_ to be some mysterious creature of the night. So long!” She hopped down fire escapes and made her way to the ground. Then she bounded off toward the junkyard.

  
  


***

While this was happening, Delibub was sitting on the roof of her den with Munkustrap. “Are you excited for your _first_ ball?” Munkustrap asked.

“Oh, yes! I’m looking forward to seeing your father again. He really doesn’t come around very often, does he?” Delibub had seen Old Deuteronomy a few times since she met him. Once she returned to the junkyard from her month-long self-exile, Munkustrap began to take her with him when he went to visit his father. Occasionally, she would go by herself and they would sit for hours, with some fish Delibub caught or a saucer of peppermint tea that the vicar had made for Old Deuteronomy, and just chat.

“He doesn’t. He used to when I was young, but in his old age, he prefers to save his energy for the ball each year. He says this night makes him feel young again.”

“I’m glad I know him now. It will be much less nerve-wracking knowing he likes me,” Delibub sighed, “Hey. Tugger mentioned something to me about a _mating dance_. What is that?” Munkustrap’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh! Oh, um… Well, it is a common tradition for two cats to begin a matehood _at the ball_ . Officially, I mean. Usually, it is decided between the two of them beforehand, and they officially announce it at the ball by dancing together, a sort of _Pas De Deux_ , if you will. I think it’s a lovely way to show your union.” He smiled thoughtfully.

“Like a human marriage!” she added.

“Of a sort, yes.” He nodded. “And after the mating dance, some cats will choose to uhm…” He coughed. “ _Mate_ with each other…” Delibub’s ears folded back at that. “But you don’t have to! Well, it’s encouraged that you participate in the mating _dance_ , but the actual _mating_ is entirely optional. I’ve never participated. I have been too preoccupied with protecting the tribe. Don’t worry, Delibub. Nobody is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” He put a paw on hers. She smiled.

“You’re so good to me, Munkustrap. Someday… You’re going to make some queen _very_ happy.”

“I hope so,” he replied, his tail swaying gently. She stood up.

“Now, I have to be off. I’m meeting Embry for a late-night walk in the park.” She turned to leave, giving him a wave of her tail as a goodbye. “Goodbye!” And she was off to meet Embry.

***

“So, I have a question,” Embry said as she sat on the grass while Delibub fished. Delibub lifted her head from the water.

“Yes?”

“How do Jellicles show someone they love them?” Embry asked.

“Oh, Embry! Are you going to ask Rumpleteazer to be your mate?” Delibub squealed.

“Don’t get too excited, I ain’t doin’ any of this _dancing our union at the ball_ shit. This will be _private_ , and _personal_ and between the _two of us_ until we feel comfortable being public with it.” Embry knew how to set her boundaries. It was one of many things Delibub admired her for.

“Well…” Delibub thought for a moment. “Munkustrap told me about an old tradition. One cat will prepare a nest, big enough for two, for said cat and their mate to share a life in,” she explained, “In the past, it was a show of how one mate would be able to effectively provide for the other. But in recent years, it’s become less about survival and more about making the other happy.”

“Huh… What goes in this nest?” Embry inquired.

“Well, things that will be comfortable to sleep in, of course. But also things that your mate likes. Things that make them feel happy and at home,” Delibub said, “What does Rumpleteazer like?” Embry pondered that question for a moment.

***

Months before, Embry and Rumpleteazer had begun to get very close. On one particular day, Embry had walked into Rumpleteazer’s den to find a _very_ strong smell. The place was _full_ of _flowers_ ! Marigolds to be specific. “Teazer? What _is_ all this?” she asked. She had never been inside Rumpleteazer’s den before, and she didn’t expect it to be like _this_!

“What?” Rumpleteazer shrugged. “I love Marigolds.” Embry sniffed at one of the flowers, touching it with her tongue. “Don’t eat that!”

“What?”

“It’ll make you sick. I just like to look at them. They’re orange and fluffy, like me!” Rumpleteazer grinned.

“And round, like me!” Embry added, patting her stomach.

“Oh, shush, you wouldn’t be saying that if you could see Bustopher Jones.” Rumpleteazer smacked her playfully on the chest, laughing. Embry continued to look around at the tens of flowers Rumpleteazer had collected.

“So, I guess there are some things I don’t know about you, flower girl.” She smirked.

“Oh, you’ll learn them all, in time,” Rumpleteazer replied.

***

Back in the present, Embry had been remembering the things she learned that made Rumpleteazer happy. “Flowers. Fluffy orange ones to be specific,” she said, answering Delibub’s question.

“Wow. I didn’t take her as a gardener,” Delibub replied, shocked.

“Neither did I. But hey, she likes jewellery. It makes sense she’d like other pretty things too.” Embry shrugged. Delibub nodded.

“Yes, I suppose so. I just figured she liked to steal for the fun of it.”

“Hm. Guess not. I mean, I gave her a diamond bracelet after our first heist together, and she wears it all the time now.” Embry smiled, remembering that night.

“That’s so sweet!” Delibub sighed.

“ _Speaking_ of sweet… You and Munk’ve been getting pretty close, haven’t you?” Embry gave her a sly look. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you sneaking off together in the night to do who knows what.” Delibub laughed, playfully pawing at Embry.

“Oh, mostly we just go visit Old Deuteronomy! He’s quite an interesting tom. I’m excited for you to meet him. Because you’re new to the tribe, he’s going to want to chat with you personally.”

“Why?” Embry asked.

“He likes to meet every new arrival, and formally introduce himself, so there isn’t a Jellicle that he doesn’t know the name of. It’s important for a leader to know his subjects. _I_ think so, at least,” Delibub explained, “And when you meet him, give him a little bow or a curtsy, to show respect. And he’ll probably sniff at you, to get a feel for whether or not he trusts you. Don’t make a move to greet him until he does. But don’t worry. It’s all for show. Anyone Munkustrap has trusted and let into the tribe is good enough in his eyes. You’ll do _just_ _fine_. Are you nervous?”

“Not particularly,” Embry said, stretching, “But it’s good to know all of this. But is the _whole_ ball that formal?”

“Nope! For the majority, it’s just fun! Dancing, singing, and you can come and go as you please. But leaving and coming back should wait until after Old Deuteronomy arrives. You don’t want to miss that. Munkustrap and Tugger sing a whole song about him. How he’s lived many lives and buried nine _wives_ ! Though Tugger claims the number is actually _ninety-nine_!” This sent Embry howling with laughter.

“Woah, so daddy dearest was a _player_!” she cackled. Delibub leaned forward and pressed a paw to Embry’s mouth.

“ _Shhh_ ! Don’t talk that way of him!” she scolded, “He’s a kind and gentle soul who would _never_ disrespect a queen like that.”

“Re _lax_ , Robin, you know I’m only kidding,” Embry said apologetically. Delibub sat back down.

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “I suppose I’m just a little defensive of him… But really… He would probably find that joke pretty funny,” she giggled. There was a moment of silence, and then Embry leaned close to Delibub with a sly grin spread across her face.

“Sooo… You and Munk, eh?” she wiggled her eyebrows. Delibub sighed.

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope!” Embry stuck her tongue out.

“Well,” Delibub replied, “I _do_ like him. A lot. He’s very handsome. And kind… And he always listens to me… And he never judges me for anything…”

“Why don’t ask him to be your mate?” Embry asked.

“Oh! No… No, I couldn’t… If I asked him and he didn’t feel the same way it could ruin us forever…”

“Well, I respect that. But I’ve got a feeling he feels the same way you do. I see the way he looks at you, with a tenderness I haven’t seen him show anyone before.”

“Oh… Well, I don’t think that means…”

“ He’s always sneaking glances when you’re not looking.”

“I mean…”

“And the way his tail twitches and his pupils dilate when he sees you coming.”

“I’m just scared. What if I build us a nest and he doesn’t like it?” Delibub began to nervously groom herself. Embry gave her a solemn look.

“Delibub… If I’m right and he likes you the way I think he does… All he’ll care about is that you gave him something that came from the heart.” She smiled. “You deserve happiness. You’ve been through so much hardship and strife.” Then she decided to lighten the mood a little bit. “Go _get_ you some!” Hearing this, Delibub burst into laughter.

“Oh, you _stop_ that! Nasty!”

“You _know it_ , baby.” Embry stuck her tongue out. Delibub responded by splashing her with some of the pond water. Embry hissed, her fur standing on end and her tail lashing. “Oh you’re gonna _get it_ for that!”

“What are you going to do? Splash me? Be my guest.” Delibub grinned. Embry looked over at the water.

“Nope nope nope I am _not_ touching _that_ !” She shook her head frantically. “I’ll get you back some other way. And you’ll _never_ see it coming...”

“Great. I’ll look out for that.” Delibub went silent. She thought about her feelings for Munkustrap, and her desire to take him as a mate. She wondered if he really _did_ feel something for her.

***

Nearly a year before, a few weeks after Delibub had returned from her self-exile, Munkustrap came to her den and tapped on the outside to let her know he was there. “Come in!” Delibub called, lounging on a large pillow Embry had snagged for her from one of her adventures with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Munkustrap padded inside, giving Delibub a little smile.

“Good afternoon!” he greeted, “Odd that you aren’t lounging on that tire up on the roof like you do most afternoons.”

“Yes, I… I suppose it is. But I’m not feeling so hot today, unfortunately. I’ve just been feeling… A little down…” she sighed, rolling onto her side to face Munkustrap. Munkustrap hopped up onto an empty spot on the pillow.

“Care to talk about it?” he asked. Delibub thought for a moment. Perhaps it would help to get it off her chest.

“I can’t help but feel a little sad about the cards I’ve been dealt in life. Have I ever told you how much I’d love to be a mother?”

“Never.” He shook his head. “But I share the sentiment. It’s always been a hope of mine that I’d someday find a mate, and we would have a litter together. Watching them grow up, guiding them, teaching them the Jellicle way…” He had a dreamy look in his eyes. It was clear this was a dream of his. She nodded, her heart breaking a little, knowing that if she were his mate, she would never be able to give him that.

“You are so, _so_ lucky that you can even _dream_ of kittens. That’s why I’m sad. Sometimes I just think about the fact that I’ll never be able to have that. I’m spayed, you see…”

“Oh!” he responded, shocked, “... Oh… Now I understand… Delibub… I’m sorry… Going off about my desire for kittens has probably not helped you in the slightest…”

“No, no, it’s alright. You couldn’t have known. But it just… Hurts… What cat is going to want to enter a matehood with a queen who can’t have kittens?” Her voice was shaky. The thought of being passed up because of something she couldn’t control made her want to cry.

“Oh… Delibub… I’m sure someday you’ll find a wonderful mate, who loves you for all that you are.” He put a paw on hers. “You are worthy of love. And you’ll find it, someday.” She shook her head.

“I… Don’t know if I will… I think my only hope is to… To try and be the Jellicle choice…” she sighed. This made Munkustrap feel as if his heart were snapping in two. She was so young! He didn’t want to see her throw her life away like that.

“Is… Is that why you want to be chosen?” he asked. She nodded somberly.

“I want to be reborn, Munkustrap. I want to start my life over again as a kitten born _into_ the Jellicle tribe. Then maybe I’ll truly feel like I belong…”

“But you _do_ belong, Delibub. You’re one of the most Jellicle-like queens I have ever _met_ !” he said, desperate to convince her. He couldn’t _make_ her decide anything. But he could at least try and help her see herself the way he saw her. “Just… Think about it more before making a concrete decision. Please.” She nodded. She could at least do that for him.

***

Back in the present, Delibub was snapped out of her reverie by a tail waving in front of her eyes. “Robin? Earth to Robin!” Embry singsonged, “Delibub!”

“Hm? Yes?” Delibub looked at her.

“You were just staring off into nothing. But you looked… Sad. You okay? Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Embry asked, tilting her head to one side.

“Just… Remembering why I can’t ask Munkustrap to be mates.”

“Why not?”

“Because. He wants to start a family, have a litter of kittens. With me being spayed, I can’t give him what he wants… Besides. If I’m going to commit to being the Jellicle choice, I can’t get attached to this life.” Listening to Delibub get so down on herself made Embry feel sad. She had tried _countless_ times to convince her not to compete, eventually just giving up and deciding that only Delibub could decide what was best for Delibub. All Embry could do was be there for her and be a good friend. But she still hoped and prayed every day to the Everlasting Cat that Delibub would change her mind and stay with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Delibub went home that night and was surprised to find Munkustrap still on top of her den, gazing at the stars. She hopped up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Hiii…” she whispered. He chuckled, glancing down at her.

“Hello there.” He smiled at her, his tail swaying back and forth.

“Miss me?” she asked jokingly.

“Very much so, yes,” he replied, but Delibub assumed he was only fooling, “How was your walk?”

“It was nice. I really love getting about with Embry. When she isn’t off with Rumpleteazer, of course,” she snickered.

“The two of them make a nice pair. Do you think they’ll become mates? Officially, I mean,” he asked. Delibub decided to keep her mouth shut about what Embry had told her. She didn’t want to blurt out something private.

“Maybe. They already banter like an old married couple,” she giggled, “They’re perfect for each other.”

“What about you?” Munkustrap inquired.

“What  _ about _ me?”

“Do you have a  _ special cat  _ you’d like to enter a matehood with?” he elaborated with a smile, “When we’re together, I often see you with this rather  _ dreamy  _ look in your eyes. I figured it  _ must _ mean  _ someone  _ is on your mind. Or am I mistaken?” Delibub didn’t want to lie to him, but she didn’t want to admit her feelings.

“... I do,” she replied, “But that’s for  _ me  _ to know.” On the word  _ me _ , she booped him on the nose.

“Alright, alright, I know not to pry.” He gave a light laugh. “Well. I hope all works out for you.”

“Thank you, Munkustrap. So do I.” Then she realized something. “Do you know what today is?”

“I do, indeed.” He smiled. “Today is the day I first found you in that alley last year… You know… You’ve changed so much since then.”

“I have?”

“Yes! You’ve really come out of your shell. Don’t think I haven’t seen you going off to meet my father by yourself.” He laughed a little. “Why, the first few times, you were so scared of being a bother I had to all but  _ drag  _ you there! And… When you left the tribe last year… That was such a selfless act. Sacrificing your own wellbeing for the sake of the safety of the tribe… You really didn’t have to do that. Even if Mistoffelees couldn’t remove Macavity’s mark on you, you know we would manage, right? We Jellicles are a family, and we don’t leave anyone behind. But even so. It was noble of you. Who knows. Maybe someday, when I move on to become the Jellicle leader, you’ll be one of the protectors.”

“Oh… I don’t think so… How can I defend the tribe when I have no claws?” Delibub kneaded at the ground with one dull paw.

Well, you’ve got teeth, don’t you? Trust me when I say, a simple bite can do a lot of damage in a pinch.”

“I’d never be able to hurt another cat, it… It wouldn’t feel right,” she sighed.

“That’s what I love about you. You’re so gentle, so kind. Jenny has told me how good you are with her mice. Once they got over your little ‘eating mice’ remark, they’ve really warmed up to you. It’s such a shame about their brother…” he said, referring to the little mouse Macavity had slaughtered last year.

“Oh, yes… What was his name?” she asked.

“Charles. The oldest, too… He was a brave little mouse, standing up to Jenny when she had been hunting him before she adopted the mice. He stood against her, instead of running away, to protect his brothers and his sister. So she saw his spirit and took them in, protecting them.” He chuckled. “The littlest Jellicles.”

“Aww…” she cooed, “That’s adorable! Hey. I have a question. I’ve heard talk around the junkyard about a queen named Grizabella. Who is she?” Munkustrap was taken aback. Hesitating, he spoke gently.

“Grizabella was my mother. Every Jellicle ball, she is celebrated, because of what happened three years back.”

“What happened?”

“Well,” he began, “Before the events of that ball, my mother had been exiled from the tribe. You see… She was my father’s most recent mate, and was mine and Tugger’s biological mother. She wasn’t Macavity’s. His mother passed away after giving birth to him, but my mother loved him like he were her own flesh and blood.

“Oh, that’s so sweet…” Delibub smiled.

“It is, really. But Macavity didn’t feel… Very loved by our father. Our father did love all of us, very much. But he wasn’t always the best at showing it. And him not appointing Macavity as his heir tipped Macavity over the edge. He felt more love from my mother than he ever felt from his own biological father. When he abandoned the tribe, my mother felt that he was just acting out, out of frustration and sadness. So she went with him, to support him in his time of hurting. Suffice to say, the tribe didn’t take that well. Tugger was very young when it happened, so he felt abandoned, and treated her rather coldly. I was also only a child, so I had it ingrained in my head by the tribe that she was bad and that I should be afraid of her. But deep down, as I grew up, I wanted to touch her, to accept her back into the tribe and be a family again. But I felt such pressure from everyone to be the perfect protector, and not make any mistakes.”

“What significance does touching her have?” she asked.

“A Jellicle touching her with no hostility signifies that they trust and accept her. We were all very wrong to shun her the way we did. The elders were simply afraid that because she went with Macavity, that she was dangerous too. They didn’t want to hurt her. They only wanted to protect the young cats from any danger. And the younger cats had been raised on the same idea. The kittens would try and accept her whenever she would come around, but they were scolded by the elders and pulled away.”

“So, what happened to her?”

“Well, It was only after she stood before my father, and sang the song of herself, that she was accepted. Victoria, who was only a little kitten then, stepped forward and touched her, accepting her back into the tribe, and then my father, who saw her pain all along, made her the Jellicle choice, sending her off to the Heaviside Layer. It was bittersweet to see her go. But I’m just glad I could touch her again, and for a short moment… We were a family again… My father never truly moved on when she left the tribe… It saddened him so to see the tribe treat her so coldly. Especially Tugger, her own son. I can’t help but feel immense shame in myself when I think back on it. But I’ve learned to forgive. We all have, and we’re better for it.”

“Wow… I wish I could have met her. She sounds like she was a wonderful, strong cat. To persevere on her own all that time… Why did she come back, instead of staying with Macavity?”

“We don’t know… Some of us think he hurt her… She had some scars, most notably over her eye. He may have shown her his true colours, making her realize the mistake she had made in leaving.”

“Why was she made the Jellicle choice, instead of just staying with the tribe?”

“Well, you see… My mother was very old when she returned. And sick, too. She had mange, you see. With no owner to take her to a veterinarian, she had no way of recovering. It mightn’t have been long until she would pass away…”

“That’s so sad… Well… I’m glad she’s at peace now.” Delibub said, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, the two cats heard a scream, and then from the top of a building, a little white cat with pink markings on her back and her face landed in the middle of the junkyard with a  _ thud _ ! Munkustrap immediately jumped up and got into a protective stance. The little pink cat looked back at him nervously. Munkustrap hopped off the car and stalked forward.

“Who are you?” he questioned.

“Um… P-Pearl?” the pink cat replied with fear in her eyes.

“And why have you come here?” Munkustrap continued to interrogate. Suddenly, another cat landed gracefully in front of Pearl.

“Hey, man, back off, you’re scaring her!” This one was a larger queen than Pearl and looked ready for a fight if need be. Munkustrap relaxed a little bit, seeing as the little scared queen wasn’t a threat. She was, in fact, shaking like a chihuahua.

“My apologies. She just surprised us.” He stepped forward to sniff at the newcomers. The larger queen relaxed as well.

“We didn’t mean to intrude. We were searching for our friend. She hasn’t been seen in a few days,” she said worriedly. Delibub hopped off the car and scampered over.

“What does she look like? Maybe we’ve seen her,” she suggested.

“She’s black with some white fur on her chest, green eyes,” Pearl began to list off features of their friend, “Her name is Embry.”

“Embry!? You know Embry!? Wait… Pearl…” Delibub gasped. “Oh! She’s mentioned you before!” Then she looked to the larger queen. “And you must be Ari! Oh, I’m so glad to meet you! Embry took me to meet Pearl last year but she wasn’t home. Embry should be back soon, she’s probably gone off with Rumpleteazer.”

“Okay wait, wait, wait,” Ari held a paw up, “So,  _ all _ this time, Embry has been living  _ here _ ?”

“Yup! Did she not tell you?” Delibub asked.

“She didn’t, no.” Pearl shook her head. Munkustrap smiled.

“Well,” he began, “Any friend of Embry’s is a friend of the Jellicles!”

“Jellicles?” Ari tilted her head. Delibub laughed a little.

“I spent a  _ month _ trying to figure that one out. Oh! If you’re friends with Embry you simply  _ must _ stay for the Jellicle ball! It’s in a few days, it’s sure to be  _ such  _ fun!” she said excitedly, looking to Munkustrap for permission.

“Jellicle  _ ball _ ?” Pearl inquired.

“It’s a yearly event we hold, where all the cats of the tribe gather together to celebrate life. We sing, dance, tell stories, and at the end of the night, one cat is chosen to go up to the Heaviside Layer and be reborn into a new Jellicle life,” Munkustrap explained, “This year is special because it’s  _ Delibub _ ’s first ball! And Embry’s, of course.” He gestured to Delibub. Pearl shook her head.

“Thank you for the kind gesture, but we really just wanted to make sure Embry is safe. I just want to go home,” she replied politely.

“Sup Jellicle bitches!” It was Embry. She trotted into the junkyard and stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there. “Pearl? Ari? What are you two doing here?”

“Looking for you! What, you disappear for  _ days _ with no word to us?” Ari huffed. Embry chuckled nervously.

“Oh, yeah… Sorry about that. I guess I got a little caught up with-” she started to speak but was swiftly interrupted.

“With  _ Rumple _ teazer?” Delibub teased, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Embry and a chuckle from Munkustrap. Pearl glanced around the junkyard, inspecting the various trash piles and makeshift dens.

“Do you live  _ here  _ now?” she asked.

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool!? I can do this!” Embry quickly climbed up a pile of trash and then slid back down, knocking into Ari as she did.

“But it’s…  _ Filthy _ !” Pearl began to groom her paws, but it was no use, as they only got dirty again once she put them back down. She looked to Delibub and Munkustrap. “I mean no disrespect. I’m just not used to being surrounded by so much rubbish.”

“No offence taken. It’s true that it’s not the cleanest place,” Munkustrap replied.

“But it’s  _ home _ ,” Delibub added with a small smile.

“Well.” Ari stood up and brushed herself off. “I should be getting  _ this  _ little princess home.” She gestured to Pearl.

“You should come back in a few days for the ball!” Embry invited, “It’ll be nice to know some cats there!”

“Oh, but… It’s so  _ dirty _ !” Pearl looked unsure.

“Aw, come on, Pearl!” Embry complained, “Live a little! You can always clean yourself, but this is a once in a year opportunity!” She looked to Ari. “You in?”

“Are we allowed?” Ari looked to Munkustrap for permission. He nodded.

“Of course! I believe we got off on the wrong paw. Let me introduce myself. My name is Munkustrap. I am the protector of the Jellicle tribe. And this queen here, as you know, is Delibub.” Ari nudged Pearl.

“Come on, P. It’ll be fun. Just stay away from the trash piles and you should be fine.” She grinned. “ _ I’d  _ love to come. When is it?”

“In five days’ time,” Delibub answered.

“Well… If Ari is attending… I suppose I will as well.” Pearl sighed.

“Yay! Oh, this will be so great!” Delibub hopped up and down excitedly.

“But in the meantime… Ari, I just want to go home…” Pearl sat down, exhausted.

“Alright, Cinderella, let’s get you home before midnight.” Ari laughed. The two of them quickly scampered out of the yard. Delibub sighed.

“ _ Well _ ! This has been  _ quite  _ the night. It was so nice meeting your friends, Embry, but I think I’m going to retire to my den.” She sauntered over to the car and hopped into the hole at the top. Embry sat down and scratched her ear.

“So,” she said, “You like her.” Munkustrap’s tail went between his legs.

“I… Uhm… What brought this on?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Oh, nothing, nothing. But you do, don’t you?”

“Embry, Embry, Embry…” he chuckled, “Didn’t anyone teach you not to pry into others’ personal business?”

“Nope!” Embry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Ari, like Embry, were created by my dear friend! Her Instagram is here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7pSUI1BDd1/


	3. Chapter 3

As the day of the Jellicle ball drew nearer, the excitement of the Jellicles grew, especially Delibub. The day of, she was helping Quaxo, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Tugger and Munkustrap prepare a nest for Old Deuteronomy to rest his old bones. “So,” Alonzo made conversation as he fluffed some pillows that Mungojerrie had snagged for them, “Who are these  _ new arrivals _ I’ve heard about?”

“They’re friends of Embry’s!” Delibub replied excitedly, “Pearl and Ariya!” She had learned from Embry that Ari was just a nickname, and Delibub quite preferred to call her Ariya.

“Pearl…” Quaxo smiled. “That’s a pretty name.”

“A pretty name for a pretty cat!” Delibub added, “She looks just like a princess! She’s even got this pretty pearl collar!”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet the two of them!” Mistoffelees said cheerfully.

“Do you think they’ll join the tribe?” Quaxo asked.

“I hope so! But I don’t think it’s likely Pearl will want to. She doesn’t like getting dirty, so she probably wouldn’t be keen on spending an awful lot of time here.” Delibub explained.

“Well,” Tugger spoke up, “Neither do I, and I manage.” Tugger, despite spending most of his time in the junkyard, somehow managed to keep his fur spotless at all times.

“Yes well,  _ you _ are a special case.  _ Nobody  _ understands anything you do,” Mistoffelees joked, followed by a nuzzle to Tugger’s cheek. Munkustrap, always the perfectionist, had been too focused on the nest to pay any attention to the conversation. He stepped back to admire their work.

“It’s perfect! Well done, everyone! Father will be very pleased!” he congratulated. The six of them looked up to see that the sky was getting dark. Night was falling. “Everyone will be arriving for the ball soon. I hope Ariya and Pearl can find their way here.” Just then, Embry ran by holding something in her mouth. It looked like… Flowers? Orange ones, marigolds. Delibub began to follow her, coming to her den, which had been made inside an old cabinet. It was large enough for two, yet Embry lived alone. Delibub poked her head inside the den and smiled, watching Embry carefully place the flowers in a tangle of string, pillow fluff, feathers and mouse pelts. There were some pieces of jewellery scattered here and there as well.

“Working on the nest, are you?” Delibub inquired. Embry’s head whipped around. She hadn’t noticed Delibub standing there.

“Jesus, Robin, you scared the Hell outta me!” Embry laughed, “Yep! What do you think? It’s not done just yet. It just feels like something is missing…” Delibub took a closer look at the nest, trying to see what could be added. She tilted her head this way and that but coming up with nothing. Nobody knew Rumpleteazer better than Embry. Or Mungojerrie…

“Why not ask Mungojerrie what he thinks you should add? As her brother, he’s sure to know what she likes.” Delibub suggested.

“Already on it. He’s off on a heist and he said he’d bring something back if he saw anything Teazer would like.” Embry said, fluffing up pillows and moving things into place.

“Well, I wish you luck! I’m sure that she’ll love it, no matter what. All that matters is that it comes from the heart.” Delibub assured her, nuzzling her nose.

“Aw, thanks, Robin. You’re a true friend, you know that?”

“I try.” She smiled.

***

As night fell, all of the Jellicles began to arrive at the yard, greeting their friends and chatting excitedly. Embry had gone off to fetch Ariya and Pearl, and Delibub was just lounging on top of her den, taking in the moonlight. It was odd. The moon, on this particular night, was brighter than she’d ever seen it in her life. And as she lay underneath it, she was filled with a strange, indescribable feeling. It seemed that the Jellicle moon really did have magical properties as Mistoffelees had told her. Munkustrap gracefully hopped up onto the car with her and stretched out next to her. “I’m so happy you’re here for the ball this year,” he sighed.

“As am I,” she replied with a smile.

“I hope you’ll get to attend so many more.” This gave her pause. If she was the Jellicle choice, she was going to sadden so many cats. But she had to remember, her happiness mattered as well. If all went as she hoped, her first ball would be her last, and she would be reborn, into a life she could truly live to the fullest.  _ Her _ fullest. She decided to change the subject.

“So, at the ball, we tell stories. What kinds of stories?” she asked. He sat up excitedly.

“Oh, there are so many! After what happened three years ago, when Macavity kidnapped my father and Mistoffelees brought him back, we re-enact those events. We also tell the story of Grizabella the glamour cat, my mother as you know. And  _ my _ personal favorite, The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.”

“What’s that one about?”

“It’s the story of how the Great Rumpus Cat, a  _ heroic _ and  _ wild _ tom, singlehandedly ended a battle between two warring tribes of dogs!”

“Oh, really! That sounds  _ wonderful _ !”

“And we used to perform a play about Growltiger, but we all agree that it’s best to leave him forgotten, with all his rotten deeds, he doesn’t deserve the fame.”

“Growltiger? Who is that?”

“He was a terrible tom who travelled along the River Thames on a barge, terrorizing any he came across. But he was more than just a bully. He was a murderer, just as bad as Macavity. Some say they worked together, others say they were mortal enemies.”

“What happened to him?”

“He died. Some Siamese cats had enough of his reign of terror and forced him to walk his own plank. They were celebrated for it, but our little play didn’t paint them in the best light. So it’s best that’s left in the past. Besides. Now that Gus is gone, the play would never be the same.  _ Nobody  _ can play Growltiger like  _ he _ could.”

“Gus was the cat who lived in that old theatre, the Egyptian, correct? An actor?”

“Yes, yes! His name was quite famous in his time! He played Growltiger, and the Rumpus Cat at most of the balls. Now we’ve had to recast the Rumpus Cat, alternating each year. The performance never goes how I plan for it to and we still don’t have a Rumpus Cat! It’s a very simple part, all he has to do is follow my narration.”

“Has a queen ever played him?” Delibub inquired. Munkustrap thought about that for a moment.

“Now that you mention it… No! Why do you ask?”

“I think I know  _ just  _ the cat.” Delibub smiled.

***

“ _ Me _ !? You guys are  _ insane _ ! I’ve never  _ acted  _ before!” Embry cried as she stood in her den with Munkustrap and Delibub, who had just asked her to play the Rumpus Cat in the night’s performance.

“It’ll be fairly simple,” Munkustrap assured her, “All you have to do is be your regular, obstreperous self and follow my narration.” Embry raised an eyebrow.

“Calm down there, Thesaurus,” she quipped, “So I can just be me? And I just do what you tell me to?”

“It’ll be a good way to impress  _ Rumple _ teazer!” Delibub singsonged into her ear.  _ That _ got Embry’s attention.

“I’ll do it,” she said definitively, “Where’s the costume?”

“In Jenny’s den. She handles all of the costuming for these things. Just go find her when you hear me begin the show,” Munkustrap instructed, “It isn’t a difficult costume to put on and you don’t show up until the very end.”

“Got it!” Embry grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jellicle cats, come out tonight!” Munkustrap called ceremoniously, “Jellicle cats, come one, come all!” He was doing this all for Pearl and Ariya’s sake. Everyone else had heard the story of the Jellicle ball, but it was important for their new guests to know as well. “The Jellicle moon is shining _bright!_ Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball!”

“What’s this about?” Ariya whispered to Embry.

“Shh, just go with it.”

“Jellicle cats meet once a year at the Jellicle ball, where we all _rejoice!_ ” Delibub sang. As one of Munk’s dearest friends, he wanted her to help tell the story, so she could be involved in the process of her first ball. The two sang their song together, taking turns.

“And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and make what is known as the _Jellicle choice_.”

“When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a _different_ Jellicle life.”

“For waiting up there,” Munkustrap pointed to the sky, “Is the Heaviside Layer. Full of wonders _one_ Jellicle _only_ will see. And Jellicles _ask_ ... Because Jellicles _dare_.”

“ _Who_ will it be?” Delibub and Munkustrap said in unison.

“Who will it _be_?” the rest of the Jellicles repeated in hushed tones, aside from Embry.

“Now. We have two special guests tonight for the ball.” Munkustrap announced. He gestured to the pair of queens that the Jellicles had been giving curious looks since they arrived.

“Their names are Pearl and Ariya,” Delibub introduced, “They’re friends of Embry!”

“Hey!” Ariya greeted.

“Hello everyone.” Pearl gave a small wave. All the Jellicles greeted the two with happy mews. Delibub smiled, content. The night was starting out very nicely.

***

Once the ball’s introduction had finished, Munkustrap began to sing softly, to ease everyone into the night’s events. He sang a nice little song about Jennyanydots, which got more upbeat and elaborate as it went on. Jenny had her mice singing and dancing, and various cats performed a dance number dressed in cockroach costumes, generously created by Jellylorum, Munkustrap and Jenny. Delibub was amused to find out that Munkustrap knew how to sew. It wasn’t a traditionally _tomlike_ activity. She liked that about him.

During the cockroach dance, Quaxo made his way through the crowd and sat himself down next to Pearl, making conversation under the singing and dancing. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“Oh, yes!” Pearl replied enthusiastically, “This song and dance is so cute! She really teaches mice and cockroaches to dance and sew?”

“She does! It’s quite impressive, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes! Does every cat get a grand musical number like this?”

“Not usually. Most just prefer to watch and participate in the fun. But every cat who is competing to be the Jellicle choice comes before Old Deuteronomy to sing the song of their soul, to hopefully be chosen to move on to the Heaviside layer and be reborn again into the Jellicle tribe.”

“Do you have a song?”

“Oh, no, no. I’m much too shy to be the center of attention like that. But my brother, Mr. Mistoffelees, does! One year at the Jellicle ball, he used his _spectacular_ magical powers to rescue Old Deuteronomy from a nefarious cat, Macavity. Now, every year we retell the events of that night to celebrate his heroic deed.”

“Oh my! He has _magic_!?”

“He does! When Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped by Macavity and his henchrats, Misto brought him back! Conjured him up out of thin air! He’s done so many amazing things! One time, I saw him pull _seven kittens_ out of a _hat!_ ”

“That’s marvellous!” Pearl clapped her paws on the ground, amazed. “Well, I hope to meet this _Mr. Mistoffelees_. Can you do magic as well?”

“Yes, but nothing as fantastic as Mistoffelees. I can make things levitate.” To demonstrate, Quaxo used his powers to lift Pearl an inch off the ground, putting her down gently again.

“Oh my _goodness!_ ” Pearl laughed gleefully, “I think that’s _just_ as amazing as pulling kittens out of a hat or making a cat appear out of nothing! You really should give yourself more credit where it’s due.”

“You really think so?” Quaxo felt his face get hot. Embarased, he fiddled with his tail.

“I do! I’ve never seen a cat perform _magic_ before!”

“Well, would you like to see more? I know a few more tricks my brother taught me.”

“I’d love to!” Pearl swished her tail excitedly. Quaxo reached his paw behind his back and produced a hat, seemingly out of nowhere! It was a small top hat that was the perfect size for a cat to wear. “Oh wow! Where were you keeping that?”

“It’s not really mine. It belongs to Mistoffelees, I’ve just been using it to practice conjuring,” Quaxo explained. He reached into the hat and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Fake ones, but pretty all the same. He handed them to Pearl.

“Oh, you’re _wonderful!_ ” she cried happily, holding the flowers between her paws.

“Say, can I see your collar for a trick for a second?” he asked. Pearl’s ears folded back.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“I’ll give it right back, don’t worry.” he assured her. Pearl’s tail flicked about anxiously.

“I really like my collar… I don’t want to lose it.” she shook her head. Quaxo smiled.

“No worries! I understand having something you hold so dear. Do you want to see a card trick?” he asked.

“I’d love to!” Pearl grinned, and Quaxo began to show her all of what he could do.

***

Meanwhile, Rum Tum Tugger was busy preparing for his big entrance. He had written a _new_ song to use to interrupt Jenny’s number this year and he was currently fluffing up his mane. Mistoffelees, the little tom he had just recently begun a matehood with, was trying to convince him to give it a rest this year. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Like you’re about to disrespect a good queen who has been working very hard to perfect her number,” Mistoffelees crossed his arms, sitting back on his hind legs. Tugger smirked.

“ _Per_ fect.”

“Tugger, please don’t do this, give everyone a break, we have guests,” Mistoffelees begged, “We don’t want to scare them off.”

“Re _lax_ , Baby,” Tugger purred. Mistoffelees felt his face get hot at the nickname. He loved when Tugger called him Baby. “I’m not going to _scare_ them. I’m going to show them how a _real_ Jellicle parties.”

“You’re _going_ to give Munkustrap a mental _breakdown_ if you keep doing this.”

“You really think so? Aw, Misto, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Tugger took Mistoffelees’ face in his paws and squished his cheeks.

“Let go.” Mistoffelees said, Tugger still squishing his face around. Tugger relented and went back to his vain attempt to look better than he already _did_. The two toms could hear Jenny’s song coming to an end.

“That’s my cue. Try not to fall in love with me.” Tugger gave him a flirty wink before hopping up on top of the car that was Delibub’s den and beginning his song. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, leaning back against an old bureau. If he couldn’t stop Tugger, he’d at least enjoy his little show. As Tugger sang, danced and hip thrust his way around the junkyard, Mistoffelees remembered the reason he fell in love with this tom. When the song was over, Tugger pulled Mistoffelees to the center of the yard and spun him around.

The Jellicles all laughed at the antics as Munkustrap began to boil. He quickly calmed down, though, when he noticed how much fun everyone was having. Even Jenny, who was laughing along with everyone. He had wanted her to have a good time at this ball, due to what happened the year before to Charles the mouse. Delibub sidled up next to him and gave him a smile. “Can’t keep _Tugger_ out of the spotlight for long, can you?” she chuckled, earning a smile back from him.

“You know what they say. He will do as he do do,” he said, almost singing.

“I suppose there’s no doing anything about it,” she sighed. Just then, Mistoffelees stopped dancing with Tugger. His ears and tail twitched and Quaxo’s did the same.

“What’s happening?” Pearl asked, leaning over to Quaxo. He, Mistoffelees, Coricopat and Tantomile all grouped up, looking off into the distance.

“Is he here?” Etcetera asked.

“I don’t see him!” added Electra.

“That’s because Cettie’s got her big head in the way, move!” Carbucketty pushed Etcetera’s head down. Delibub giggled a little, watching the kittens bicker, eager to see their leader. She had to admit, she always looked forward to seeing him too.

“I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!” Coricopat, Tantomile, Quaxo and Mistoffelees all sang together in a loving tone and rushed off to help the old cat. Pearl and Ariya padded over to Munkustrap and Delibub.

“Who’s Old Deuteronomy?” Ariya asked them. Munkustrap smiled warmly.

“Old Deuteronomy is my father and the leader of the Jellicles,” he replied. He, Delibub and the two newcomers turned to see Old Deuteronomy making his way into the yard, helped by Mistoffelees, Quaxo, Coricopat and Tantomile. Grinning, Munkustrap made his way to the center of the yard and began to sing again. A song honouring his father, but different than the one he would usually sing. It still talked of his many lives and how respected he was, but it was more personal than that. Munkustrap sang specifically of how much _he_ loved his father. Delibub smiled, watching the performance before she noticed Old Deuteronomy pass her. She quickly turned and began to help him up to his nest. Once he had sat down, he waved away the four magical cats and patted the spot next to him, inviting Delibub to sit down. She sat and looked up at him timidly. Despite all of their visits, Delibub still felt unworthy of his respect.

“Deli, my dear!” Old Deuteronomy greeted with a smile, putting a large paw on her back, “How are you?”

“Wonderful, sir!” she replied, “We’ve some guests here at the ball tonight, and a Jellicle you haven’t met.”

“Oh? Bring them to me, please. I’d love to meet them!”

“Yes, sir!” Delibub got up and began to run away before Old Deuteronomy stopped her.

“And Delibub?”

“Yes, sir?” Delibub turned back to face him.

“No need for such formalities. Just call me Old Deuteronomy.” He smiled. Delibub gave him a small smile back before rushing off again to get Embry, Ariya and Pearl. She found them sitting and chatting with Quaxo and Alonzo.

“So, you’re one of the tribe’s protectors?” Ariya asked Alonzo, “That’s pretty awesome!” Alonzo gave a little laugh.

“Yes, I suppose it is... _Awesome._ ” He grinned. “You can always count on Munkustrap and me to keep you _safe_!”

“Come on, Lonzy, re _lax_ a little with the protecting shit!” Tugger sighed, coming up behind the two, “We’re all safe. It’s a party! Let loose.”

“Oh, like _you?_ ” Alonzo smirked. “You’re giving Munkustrap a heart attack. During your song you could practically see smoke coming out of his ears!”

“Why, thank you! I try.” Tugger winked.

“Hi! You’re… Rum Tum Tugger, yes?” Pearl inquired.

“That’s the name! But they just call me Tugger.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Tugger. My name is Pearl.”

“Ariya!” Ariya held out her paw and Tugger bumped it with his, sitting down with the group. “So, you all do this annually?”

“Yep! Every year! It’s great fun!” Quaxo replied.

“It seems like it!” Pearl grinned. Despite the… Location, she was enjoying herself! Just then, Delibub approached the group.

“Pearl, Ariya. Old Deuteronomy would like to speak with you. Where is Embry?” she asked. Ariya pointed her tail to a tall pile of trash where Embry was sitting with Rumpleteazer, their tails intertwined. Delibub smiled warmly at the two cats. She wondered when Embry was going to show Rumpleteazer the nest. No matter that. She made her way up the trash pile and collected Embry, then led her, Ariya and Pearl to Old Deuteronomy’s nest. She bowed her head in respect, backing away to join the celebrations. Old Deuteronomy beckoned the three queens closer. They stepped up to the nest. For a moment he sniffed at them, before greeting each of them by touching his nose to theirs.  
  
“Please, sit.” He gave them a kind and welcoming smile. The three queens all sat around the old patriarch. “You three are friends of Deli’s I assume?”

“I am! These bitches just met her a few days ago!” Embry grinned, pushing her friends forward. Old Deuteronomy let out a low chuckle at Embry’s manner of speaking. He could just imagine what Munkustrap would say if he heard Embry speak that way.

“My name is Ariya. It’s a pleasure to meet you, your honour.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Ariya. But please, don’t refer to me so formally. Call me Old Deuteronomy.”

“Can I call ya Deut?” Embry asked eagerly, “That’s more my style.”

“Of course!” Old Deuteronomy laughed.

“Fantastic! I’m Embry! And this pretty little thing is Pearl!” Embry pulled Pearl to her side.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. Are you enjoying the ball?” Old Deuteronomy inquired.

“Oh, yes! Everyone here is so welcoming!” Pearl exclaimed.

“Well, I’m glad they’re making you feel at home!” For the next few minutes, the three queens sat and chatted with Old Deuteronomy, before hopping out of his nest to leave. But before Embry got far, Old Deuteronomy called her back. “Embry, can you come back? I’d like to speak with you one on one for a moment.” Embry turned and made her way back. Old Deuteronomy leaned in close. “Munkustrap tells me that you are the one who kept Deli safe. Is this correct?”

“Yep!” Embry nodded. Old Deuteronomy affectionately nuzzled Embry’s cheek with his.

“I want to thank you. Over the past year, Deli has become… Somewhat like family to me. I enjoy our weekly visits very much. If anything had happened to her while she was out there, it would be devastating. I am indebted to you, Embry, truly.”

“Oh, it-it was nothing, heh… I mean, she looked so sad and alone when I found her. I couldn’t just _leave_ her there, now could I?” She shrugged.

“All the same, thank you.” Old Deuteronomy smiled. Then, all of a sudden, all the light sources in the junkyard, the lamp posts, the string lights, went dead and the tribe was plunged into complete darkness, aside from the faint glow of the pale moonlight. All that could be heard were the cries of fear and confusion from the Jellicles.

“What’s happening?” called one of the toms.

“Is this supposed to happen?” one of the kittens asked.

“I’m scared!” cried another. Then, the voices were silenced by a new voice. It was a deep, sinister laugh that seemed to come from all directions at once. As the tribe’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, they looked around frantically but could see no source for the laugh to come from. Munkustrap and Alonzo sprang into action, ready to defend. But no attack came. What _did_ come, however, was golden, glowing dust! It seemed to be falling from _the_ _sky_. It had an odd smell to it. One piece landed on Delibub’s nose, and she stuck her tongue out to taste it. When she did, she began to feel sleepy and very calm. Slowly, she slumped over, leaning her weight onto Munkustrap, who promptly turned his attention to her.

“Delibub?” He shook her lightly. “Delibub!” He looked out at the tribe as a piece of the stuff landed on the tip of his ear. “Stay away from that dust! It has to be M… Mac…” As the scent of the dust wafted into his nose, he, too, began to feel drowsy, falling to his side. Soon, the scent of the odd substance all around the junkyard managed to make its way to every cat, and they succumbed to its effects, each one falling into a deep, comfortable slumber. But just before Old Deuteronomy’s eyes fell shut, he caught a glimpse of someone. A darkly coloured cat who stared back at him with glowing eyes. He saw the cat grab Munkustrap, then Tugger, and disappear. Then, the Jellicle leader was out cold.


End file.
